Todo Sucede
by AlRom
Summary: Las acciones que comenten los personajes en esta historia, demostrarán que es común enredar vidas por caprichos, egoísmos e hipocresías para encajar en la sociedad que exigen muchas mascaras para sobrevivir y no ser aplastados. Una historia que tendrá tanto drama y romance y sobre todo muchas traiciones.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Después de tanto tiempo, estoy libre, por fin pude comprobar que no fui yo quien violó a esa niña. Me es difícil tener que ir hasta la casa de mis padres, la Mansión Uchiha; ellos fueron los primeros en darme la espalda.

Antes de enfrentar el dolor de mi pasado, tengo que ir primero a la casa de la única persona que estuvo conmigo hasta el final de esta amarga transición; mi mejor amigo, Naruto. El guardia me da las pertenencias que dejé cuando entré a este lugar. Un reloj, algo de dinero y la foto de la mujer con la que iba a formar una familia.

—Espero que puedas tener una buena vida, Uchiha.

—Hmm, No me vengas con eso, Hidan, tú no eres el indicado para desearme algo bueno. Pronto me descobraré todo lo que me hiciste.

—Que tengas buen viaje, niño lindo—se ríe con sorna mientras le doy la espalda y salgo de la prisión.

Escucho cerrar la reja, por última vez miro lo que fue mi hogar por diez años. Escucho el claxon de un automóvil, es mi amigo, Naruto, fue a buscarme, no puedo evitar sonreír, rara vez muestro gestos de amabilidad.

—Amigo—le digo; los dos nos abrazamos.

—Qué bueno que saliste, sabía que lo lograríamos. Vamos a casa, tengo una habitación preparada para ti.

—Eres muy amable conmigo, pero no es necesario.

—Por el momento no tienes a donde ir, menos dinero, no seas orgulloso, quiero ayudarte, te debo tanto, me salvaste la vida.

—No exageres—ya montados en el auto, nos abrochamos los cinturones de seguridad—solo evité que no siguieras en las drogas.

—Pero no puede evitar que te condenaran por algo que no hiciste, eso me tiene mal, es algo que siempre me reprocharé.

—No tienes que hacerlo, nunca descansaste hasta probar mi inocencia. Ahora soy yo que está en deuda contigo. ¿Cómo está Hinata?

—Pues, está bien, quiere darte la bienvenida con un almuerzo. Finge sorpresa, si te lo digo es porque sé que no te gusta las sorpresas.

Llegamos a un complejo de edificios, estaciona cerca de la entrada, al bajar me topo con alguien de cabello rosa, no puedo verla de frente, pero me intriga su cabello. No debo pensar en mujeres, acabo de salir de la prisión.

—Vamos, quiero que conozca el lugar.

Entramos, el lobby es elegante, piso de mármol, columnas también de mármol. Hay un puesto de vigilancia.

—Hola Shikamaru, que tal tu día.

—Todo ha estado en calma, debo decir que es aburrido estar aquí, este lugar es apacible y a la vez es desesperante.

—No digas eso, me gusta que sea seguro. Te presento a Sasuke Uhicha, se quedará un par de meses conmigo.

—Un gusto—nos estrechamos la mano—debo tomarle una foto, tengo una de cada persona que vive aquí y de los visitantes también.

—No hay problema—me paro frente a una pared blanca. El policía agarra un celular y me toma la foto, después de eso nos despedimos del sujeto, entramos al ascensor, marca el PH.

—Este lugar es grandioso, mi padre mandó a construirlo, dijo que quería darme un lugar seguro para mí y mi familia.

Las puertas del ascensor abren, llega justo a la entrada del apartamento. Es especioso, tiene muebles sencillos. El lugar tiene un concepto de espacio abierto, todo se junta, la sala, el comedor y la cocina. Nos dirigimos a un pasillo que da hacia las habitaciones. Me muestra el baño, una habitación que está siendo decorada, tiene motivos para bebes.

—Esta será tu habitación—es la que está al lado de la habitación del próximo miembro de la familia. Paredes blancas, un escritorio, y una cama individual. Nada más que pedir. Me grada que sea así.

—Sé que te sentirás como aquí.

—Gracias por todo lo que haces por mí.

—Para eso somos los hermanos.

Dejo mis pocas pertenencias en la cama. Me siento, miro hacia la ventana que está abierta, la cortina se mueve con soltura, entra un aire fresco, me hace sentir tranquilo, cierro los ojos y termino por acostarme. A pesar que el viaje fue cómodo estoy cansado. Tengo que asimilar que estoy libre.

—¿Quieres jugar niño bonito? —me levanto de la cama, miro a mi alrededor, ¿qué está pasando? No puede ser, todo era un sueño, todavía sigo en la prisión—no te asustes, estoy para hacerte compañía— Miro a Hidan, el maldito tiene una macana, me va a golpear.

—¡Aléjate de mí! —termino en un rincón, alzo mis brazos para tratar inútilmente protegerme de él.

—Aquí, los violadores tienen un trato especial, tienes que pagar por tus pecados—me da un primer golpe, me fracturó el brazo, el dolor es intenso, caigo de rodillas, me da otro golpe en la espalda, termina por tumbarme, me da punta pies en el estómago. Escucho esa risa maniaca—dile a tu amigo que te saque de aquí, antes de que termines nuevamente en el infierno.

Despierto exaltado, me incorporo, veo mi brazo, está bien, solo fue una pesadilla. No puedo permitir que me agobie los recuerdos. Salgo, voy al baño, voy directamente al retrete para expulsar lo poco que comí antes de mi liberación. Tengo miedo que el pasado no me deje en paz. Estoy seguro que tengo la necesidad de terminar lo que esa niña empezó, tengo que encontrarla para que me pida perdón.

Me lavo la cara, miro el espejo y veo que el encierro ha endurecido mis facciones. Me agobia estar en espacios pequeños, salgo para respirar, Naruto está frente a mí.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, es que…—no voy a dejar que mis problemas afecten su familia, tengo que resolverlos solo—necesitaba ir al baño.

—Te conozco, sé que no estás bien, no es fácil salir y hacer como si nada de eso hubiera pasado. Quiero que te recuperes, estoy para ayudarte. Por alguna razón estudie psicología forense.

—Hm, se me olvidó que tenía una vida antes de ir a prisión. Quería ser el mejor criminólogo, como lo fue mi abuelo.

—Eres joven, claro que puedes hacerlo. Después de comprobar tu inocencia, borraron tus antecedentes, estás totalmente limpio, puedes empezar a estudiar y ser el mejor criminólogo.

Me limpio las lágrimas, volteo la cara, no quiero que siga viendo lo débil que me he vuelto. Carraspeo un poco la garganta, ya calmado vuelvo a mirarlo.

—Creo que tengo hambre, podemos ir a comer.

—Hinata preparó algo.

Desde después de saber que ese hombre pasaría el resto de su vida en la prisión, no he tenido paz. Cada noche sueño con el juicio, todo por mi estupidez. Llevo diez años pensando cómo hacer para decirles a mis padres que todo fue un mal entendido.

—¡Sakura, la cena está lista!—mi madre piensa que he sufrido por lo que me hizo ese hombre. He cambiado mucho, me pinte el cabello de rosa, tengo pircing en la nariz y las orejas, a parte de los tatuajes que tengo en la espalda y en el tobillo.

Me siento en la mesa, mi padre todavía está en el trabajo. El silencio es incómodo. Ya no tengo la misma relación con mamá después del suceso. Como lamento haberme escapado esa noche de casa. Miro el plato, no provoca lo que veo, es solo arroz y carne, el sabor ya no es el mismo, ella ha cambiado tanto. Se siente culpable por no haberme protegido.

—Mamá, mañana empiezo la universidad, quiero ser una buena criminóloga.

—Me alegra —ella al igual que yo juega con la comida—si quieres pedimos una pizza o hamburguesas, lo que quieras.

—No, esto está bien—pruebo bocado, la verdad es terrible, es insulso. Mi madre era tan buena cocinera, ¿Qué paso para que dejara de serlo? Claro fue mi culpa por crearle un trauma—mamá, extraño tu verdadera cocina.

—Lo siento, no tengo ánimos de nada… Todavía tengo tu imagen con la ropa…

—Basta—me levanto de la mesa—sé que fue terrible, pero paso hace diez años. Fui la víctima, no tú, así que deja el drama, si yo pude superarlo…

—Superarlo—me interrumpe—mira como haz cambiado, ya no eres esa niña dulce, ahora eres una mujer deprimida que no sabe lo que quiere, todo por culpa de ese maldito, espero que lo violen y lo maten…

—¡Deja de decir eso! —grito por la impotencia de no tener el valor de decirle la verdad! —sí, fui violada, soy yo la que recuerdo todo lo que me pasó con él y trato de seguir adelante porque no queda de otra, así es la vida.

—Hija, no quiero hacerte recordar ese momento, lo siento, es que…tienes razón, no puedo excusarme a través de tu dolor. Te juro que haré lo que sea posible para que esta familia sea mejor que antes.

—Voy a salir a dar una vuelta, de paso iré a comer una hamburguesa. Haz lo que tú quieras.

Salgo furiosa del apartamento. Toco el botón del ascensor, lo hago varias veces para que no tarde en subir. Doy un golpe a la puerta.

—Es mejor que no dañes propiedad del edificio.

Me asusto al escuchar la voz, es mi vecino, Naruto, me sonrojo al verlo, más por mi gusto hacia él que por presenciar mi malcriadez.

—Lo siento.

—¿A dónde vas tan deprisa? Es un poco tarde para que salgas.

—Voy por comida.

—Hm. Te llevo, no es bueno que salgas sola de noche, ya sabes, algo malo puede pasar…esta vez de verdad.

Agacho la cabeza. Me da vergüenza que me mire, él sabe lo que pasó. Lo que no entiendo, es porque no me denunció. Suena la llegada del ascensor, nos subimos, marca planta baja.

—Debes saber que el hombre que encerraste está libre—lo miro incrédula, no puede ser, es que ¿me delató?

—Descuida, solo comprobé su inocencia, aunque debí ponerte en evidencia. Como sea, tienes que decir la verdad, antes de que otra más lo haga.

Llegamos a planta baja, saludamos al vigilante, prefiero irme caminando. En estos momentos debo pensar como decirles la verdad a mis padres. Rechazo el aventó hasta el restaurante. Me quedo sentada en la parada de autobús. ¿Por qué lloro? Será por qué ese hombre logró salir o por qué pronto vendrá a buscarme y vengarse. Tengo mucho miedo, es posible que esta vez sí me haga algo. El autobús llega, me siento al lado de la ventana, miro la calle iluminada por los faroles, eso me hace pensar en ese hombre. Me gustaría tratar con él, pedirle perdón.

No sé qué hago en el centro comercial, vine a comer una hamburguesa, pero no me apetece nada, me siento en la fuente, miro los peces que nadan en ella. Una niña tira trocitos de pan, se ríe cuando ve los peces acercase. Como quisiera tener esa edad, sin nada de qué preocuparse.

Me la paso caminando, de vez en cuando me quedo mirando las vitrinas, nada me puede distraer, tengo los pensamientos sujetos en ese hombre. Mi cerebro va a estallar. Es mejor volver y dejar salir la verdad, se que me ganaré el odio de media humanidad, pero al menos estaré con la conciencia tranquila.

Vuelvo al apartamento, mis padres se encuentran en la sala, que conveniente encontrarlos juntos, significa que el destino quiere que salga la verdad.

—Hija—mi padre me indica que me siente junto a él. Lo hago, mamá deja una taza de manzanilla en la mesa, cree que todavía estoy alterada—tu madre y yo queremos hablarte.

—Hija, cariño, se que me he portado mal con ustedes dos, pero quiero que sepas que no he dejado de amarlos, perdóname por hacerte sufrir por mi egoísmo.

Ya me estoy sintiendo mal, tengo ganas de vomitar. Esto se está saliendo de las manos, no puedo dejar que sigan sufriendo. Aunque creo que después de contarles lo que pasó realmente si empezaran a sufrir. Aspiro fuertemente que se escucha en el entorno, suelto la bocanada de aire.

—Mamá, papá ya es tiempo de que sepan lo que realmente me pasó esa noche—mamá agarra mis manos, yo las aparto rápidamente —traten de comprender el por qué los hechos que cometí.

—No entiendo—habla mi padre, tengo que apartar la mirada de él, es penetrante y acusadora—Sakura, ¿es grave?

—Si—no soy capaz de alzar la mirada hacia ellos—esa noche, cuando me escapé de casa para ir a esa fiesta de universitarios. No entendía en ese momento por qué sus negativas para ir a ese sitio, y pasaron cosas terribles.

—No, mi amor—mamá me interrumpe—no te tortures.

—Tengo decir lo que realmente pasó—papá se mueve, se nota la incomodidad que proporciono, él sospecha lo que estoy a punto de decir—ese hombre, no me violó

—¡Qué! —mi madre grita—un momento, no puedes negar lo que te pasó, sé que es traumático, pero…

—Es verdad—la vuelvo a interrumpir—es muy cierto lo que digo, ese hombre que fue a la prisión no me violó, lo inventé todo.

—Esto no es verdad, tu no pudiste hacer algo así, es un invento para torturarme por hacerte pasar muchos malos momentos.

—¡Cállate, mujer! —mi padre alza la voz, va hacia a mí, me da una bofetada—¡no eres mi hija! —me zarandea—te largas de mi casa—me suelta, lo veo salir. Se escucha el azote de la puerta.

—Mamá…

—No me llames así, tu no eres mi hija, porque ella no haría lo que tu hiciste—se seca las lágrimas con brusquedad—te creí. Ahora mi verdadero remordimiento es la vida de ese hombre inocente., Harás tu maleta y te iras.

—No tengo a donde ir, ustedes son mi única familia.

—No tienes familia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Me encuentro en las empresas Uzumaki, la madre de Naruto ha creado un imperio desde cero. Debo aplaudir todo lo que ha hecho. Le indico a la recepcionista que voy al departamento de recursos humanos, obtengo un gafete de visitante, anoto mis datos en un libro. Miro a mi alrededor, vaya que es una empresa distinguida. Nada que envidiarles a las empresas Uchiha, hasta diría que tiene más poder en el país. Me monto en ascensor con otros más, marco el piso 20. Observo como va vestida la gente, al igual que yo, tienen traje negro, zapato del mismo color y camisa blanca. Todos bajan en el piso 15, una mujer entra. Tiene puesto un vestido que hace resaltar su figura. A pesar de su edad, todavía tiene el toque para que alguien como yo caiga bajo sus pies.

Tengo que concentrarme a lo que vine hacer; hace mucho que no me acuesto con una mujer, y me gustaría volver a las andadas. No pienses en eso ahora. No puedo evitar mirarla, me gustaría estar con alguien que lleva mucho camino recorrido. Se retoca los labios. Acomoda su cabello, es rojo intenso. Desvío la mirada. Mi cuerpo está reaccionando.

—Que gusto volver a verte, Sasuke—sabe mi nombre. Me mira de frente, no puede ser es la dueña de la empresa, la madre de Naruto. Kushina Uzumaki.

—Señora, Uzumaki, disculpe que no la reconociera.

—Vaya que has crecido, no te disculpes, me costó un poco reconocerte.

—Sigue guapa, como siempre—¿por qué le dije eso? —digo, lo siento, yo…

—Hmm, el gran Sasuke Uchiha se puso nervioso—muerde su labio inferior, siento que quiere conmigo; es una locura, es la madre de mi mejor amigo, y sigue casada con Minato Namikaze, prácticamente es el dueño de esta ciudad.

—Vine a buscar trabajo.

—Tienes suerte en encontrarme, te daré el trabajo perfecto. No tienes que ir a recursos humanos, iremos directo a mi oficina— marca el último piso. Al llegar al piso 20 ella apresura cerrar las puertas.

Se lo que va a pasar, lo presiento y no haré nada para impedirlo. Es peligroso meterse con una mujer que tiene dueño. Pero hace mucho que tengo ganas de acostarme con ella. Cuando descubrí lo bueno del sexo, mi atención hacia Kushina Uzumaki no ha disminuido.

—Siempre quise hacerlo en un ascensor. Lástima que haya cámaras.

El ascensor cae directo en la oficina, esto todo un piso. Ella deja el bolso en el sofá, el suelo está alfombrado, hay un mini bar, y tiene una gran mesa redonda, imagino que aquí mismo hace las reuniones.

—Siéntete como en casa, a veces he dormido aquí, soy una mujer que le gusta trabajar mucho. Además aquí no hay cámaras, ya imaginarás todas las cosas que he hecho.

Se sienta encima de la mesa redonda, baja la cremallera de su vestido, muestra su cuerpo desnudo, esta mujer está hermosa, todavía tiene todo firme.

—Sasuke Uchiha, siempre me has atraído, en el momento que me di cuenta que creciste, quise saber lo que es acostarme con jovencito como tu, el popular entre las chicas. Ahora que tengo la oportunidad, no pienso desaprovecharla, no tengas miedo, pruébame.

Voy directo a ella, la beso con salvajismo, estrujo sus senos, juego con sus pezones, paso mi lengua por su cuello hasta llegar hasta sus pezones, me gusta morderlos suavemente, jalarlos con mis dientes. Mis dedos están jugando con su vagina, está mojada, meto dos dedos, tengo que probar, separo sus piernas, ella se acuesta en la mesa, la veo por un momento arquear su espalda, paso mi lengua por sus pliegues, chupo con un poco de rudeza su clítoris. Me gusta escuchar los gemidos de una mujer. Me duele mi erección, necesito metérsela. Me bajo los pantalones, la arrimo un poco hacia a mi, la penetro. Me gusta darle con rudeza, me gusta ver sus senos moverse al movimiento de mis envestidas.

Rayos, no aguanto, hace mucho que no me vengo, saco mi verga y termino encima de ella, veo mi semen en su abdomen y parte de sus pechos. Es excitante lo que veo.

—Sasuke Uchiha. Todavía tienes que el toque.

Es difícil no poder dormir en mi cama. He pasado las noches en un alberge. Que difícil es saber que ya no tengo a alguien que me apoye. Le pedí a mi madre que me diera algo de dinero para conseguir un lugar a donde dormir. Se que cometí un terrible error, pero creo su reacción es extremadamente dura. Mi madre me desprecia, es como si hubieran esperado a que cometiera algo imperdonable para deshacerme de mi.

Tengo que salir de este lugar, no soporto tener que compartir un cubículo con un desconocido. Meto lo poco que tengo en un bolso y me voy. Ya es de noche, hace mucho frio. Hay un basurero, busco en el algo de comida, consigo un envase que tiene trozos de pollo con salsa y patatas asadas. Es impresionante como tengo la valentía de comer algo tirado en la basura. Es el tercer día que como así, la primera vez vomite, pero ya mi estómago asimila algo contaminado por el simple hecho de sobrevivir.

Veo un parque de niños. Me meto en una construcción que tiene forma de iglú, a pesar de tener una forma abovedada no hace que el frio sea menos intenso. Me acurruco.

Es casi imposible tratar de dormir cuando escucho las risas de personas que confiesan el consumo de drogas. Y tienen armas, escuche como quitaban el seguro a una. Me asomo para verificar que no haya nadie, aliviada por estar sola salgo del iglú. Me siento en un banco, miro el cielo. No puedo evitar llorar, no puedo creer que esto esté pasando, de la noche a la mañana pase de una chica rica a estar en la calle sin nada.

Tengo que buscar un trabajo, no es tiempo de lamentarme. Entro a un baño público, como puedo me limpio, hago un cambio de ropa. Voy al centro comercial, paseo por el lugar, busco tiendas que estén solicitando empleados, no es mi día de suerte.

Nuevamente escarbo entre la basura para encontrar algo que calme mi hambre. Encuentro un poco de lechuga. Me da mucho miedo tener que comer esto, pero me está siendo insoportable aguantar el dolor. El sabor es terrible, tanto así, que termino por escupirlo.

—¡Ya basta de esto! —grito de impotencia por no poder comer algo digno y por la injusticia del castigo. Tengo que volver a casa, decirles a mis padres que es demasiado injusto.

Salgo corriendo sin importar mirar la calle y creo que voy a morir…

La chica se a travesó en mi camino, no me dio tiempo de frenar, el impacto hizo que el parabrisas se astillara. Por el momento no me interesa la situación de mi auto. Llame a la ambulancia, no tardó mucho para trasladarla hasta la clínica. Llené los formularios de ingreso, no encontré algo que me indicara la dirección o número de teléfono. Le dije a mi esposa que llegaría para el almuerzo, pero nuevamente tendré que suspenderlo, maldición otra vez arruinaré todo. Me siento en la sala de espera, aviso a mi secretaria que suspenda la reservación y le pido que llame a mi esposa, no me atrevo a llamarla.

Pasan las horas, nada de la chica, me preocupa que no pase de esta noche. No puedo pensar de esa manera, si, el accidente fue fuerte, pero no creo que para matarla…

—Sr. Namikaze—el doctor aparece—todo salió bien, tendrá que estar en cama por tres meses.

—¿Tan grave fue?

—Tuvo tres costillas fracturada, al igual que la muñeca derecha y también el fémur izquierdo, por suerte no hubo daños órganos importantes. Estará aquí por unos cuantos días para tenerla en observación.

Qué alivio siento el saber que se recuperará, ahora me tocar saber más de ella, necesito contactarme con un familiar. Le pido a la enfermera que me indique cual es la habitación en la que está la chica. La veo con un yeso desde la muñeca hasta el antebrazo, y otro en la pierna izquierda. Me siento en el sofá, voy a esperar a que despierte.

Me despierto por un gemido, me levanto para verla, está despertando, abre los ojos y me impacta los hermosos que son, un color esmeralda, vaya, es una chica bella, me recuerda a mi esposa cuando estábamos en la universidad.

—Hola—ella trata de levantarse, lo evito—no hagas esfuerzos, estás un poco estropeada.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Eres una loca, te a travesaste y te atropellé.

—Ah, ya recuerdo, pensé todo lo que ha pasado era un sueño—se da cuenta que tiene un yeso en el brazo, mueve un poco la pierna enyesada—fue mi culpa, solo corrí y no recuerdo más.

—Necesito comunicarme con un familiar tuyo. Deben estar preocupado por ti.

—No tengo a nadie—agacha la cabeza, se nota que le da vergüenza hablar de eso— Estoy sola. Hace tres días perdí a mi familia, desde entonces estoy viviendo en la calle.

—El doctor dijo que tienes que estar al menos tres meses de reposo. Ya veremos qué podemos hacer.

Lo que me faltaba, atropellé a una chica sin familia, siento que mi deber es protegerla. Algo en ella me cautivó, creo que terminaré convirtiéndome en su protegido.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

No puedo decirle a mi esposa que tendré como protegida a una chica que se cruzó en mi camino de manera accidentada. Sé que no lo aceptará hasta es capaz de hacerle la vida imposible. Por eso, uso el apartamento de soltero, hace mucho que Naruto no se cruza por aquí y estoy seguro que no lo hará.

Ya ha pasado la semana, el alta de Sakura está lista. Le dije a mi asistente que inventara cualquier excusa, le conté a medias la verdad, lo suficiente para que apoye mi secreto. Entro a la habitación de Sakura, ella está lista para irse. Ya en el auto, le digo que irá a vivir en el apartamento de soltero que fue mío y de mi hijo. Ella no deja de sonrojase cada vez que le digo que habrá días que me quedaré.

—Eres adorable cuando te pones así, no puedo dejarte mucho tiempo sola.

—No tienes que hacer todo esto por mí, fui yo quien se atravesó, así que…

—Te propongo algo, espero que aceptes. Quiero que trabajes para mí, mi asistente pronto se irá, ya es una mujer bastante mayor y quiere jubilarse, cosa que no puedo negarle. Quiero que seas mi próxima asistente.

—No sé qué decir.

—Di que si—los dos nos reímos un poco—te conviene tanto a ti como a mí.

—Acepto, pero también ayudaré en el apartamento, necesito atribuirte todo lo que haces por mí.

—Bueno Sakura, esperemos llevarnos bien por una larga temporada.

Me alegra mucho que Sasuke pudo encontrar trabajo, lo mejor es que mi madre lo atendiera, el será el asistente, le exigió que estudiara por las noches la carrera de criminología. Ahora puedo seguir con tranquilidad mi vida. Hoy acompaño a Hinata al ginecólogo, tenemos dos meses de embarazo, estoy tan feliz, por fin tendremos a nuestro primer hijo.

—Bueno, Doctora como va todo—miro la pantalla y puedo ver a mi pequeño, es tan diminuto.

—Está muy bien, su corazón se escucha bien—puedo escuchar los latidos. Esto me emociona tanto que no puedo evitar llorar—notarán el sexo del bebé, es un varón. Ahora bien, es importante que Hinata no haga mucho esfuerzo, recuerda que tu estado es delicado, sigue tomando las vitaminas que te receté y consume todo bajo sal y nada con mucha azúcar.

—Estoy muy pendiente de ella doctora—le digo mientras ayudo a mi esposa limpiarse el gel.

—Me alegro, Hinata debes sentirte afortunada por tener a un hombre atento a tu lado—la doctora escribe el récipe con nuevas vitaminas—es todo por hoy, los veo en la próxima visita.

Llegamos a casa y le pedí que no hiciera nada, no soy bueno cocinando, pero creo que contratar a alguien que cocine para nosotros no es mala idea y también para que limpie, quiero que el embarazo sea lo más seguro. Parezco exagerar, pero realmente quiero que nazca bien, es importante tener un primogénito digno de admirar.

—Voy a solicitar una empleada doméstica.

—Mi amor no es necesario, puedo cocinar, y lavar la ropa, pues eso realmente lo hace la lavadora.

—Lo se mi amor, pero escuchaste a la doctora, nada de esfuerzo, quiero que solo estés pendiente del embarazo, en vez de cocinar puedes salir a caminar, inclusive puedes pasar el rato con tus amigas aquí, soy capaz de buscarla y llevarlas.

—Gracias por ser amoroso conmigo, me alegra darte esta alegría—le doy un beso—está bien, te complaceré busca una empleada doméstica.

Al rato de haber pedido comida, Hinata se fue a descansar, mientras yo llamo a la agencia de empleadas que mi mamá me recomendó. Le doy indicaciones sobre la empleada que quiero, no solo quiero que limpie y ya, me gustaría que fuera compañía de mi esposa. Estaré mucho rato afuera, Hinata no es muy sociable, si tiene amigas, pero las ve poco. Ino es fiestera, Temari demasiado hogareña, TenTen adicta al trabajo, es difícil que las tres se reúnan de vez en cuando.

Mañana mandará a una chica a primera hora, es perfecto, podré evaluarla y quedarme tranquilo en que quedará en buenas manos. Sasuke entra y trae una bolsa con víveres, y también comida hecha por mi madre.

—Tu madre preparó una sopa de pollo para Hinata, dice que debe comer sano.

—Mi madre es un caso especial, que bueno que pueda confiar en ella.

—Si, pronto estará aquí ayudando a su primer nieto, me habla con emoción la llegada de ese bebé. En fin, en un rato voy a la universidad. Tengo que terminar de arreglar unos papeles para el ingreso.

—Estoy feliz porque empezarás a estudiar, poco a poco tu vida va cambiando.

—Gracias a ti, siempre estaré en deuda contigo.

Le dije a mi Hinata que no tiene que prepararme el desayuno, pero ella insiste, no puedo negarle a sentirse útil, ella misma me dice que estar todo el día sentada o acostada hace que realmente sienta fatiga. Por eso le dije que puede hacer las tres comidas, pero hasta ahí.

Me siento en el mesón de la cocina. Me da el desayuno. Soy afortunado por tener una mujer atenta que cocina rico. Ella se sienta a mi lado. Comer en silencio es algo que a menudo hacemos, pero en esta ocasión el timbre interrumpe nuestro momento.

Abro la puerta, veo un chico bastante joven.

—Hola, ¿Es usted Naruro Uzumaki?

—Sí, ¿qué desea?

—Vine por el empleo doméstico.

—¡Qué!, eres un chico, yo pedí una empleada no empleado.

—Entiendo su molestia, aquí le doy mi carta de recomendación de la empresa, y también le doy las referencias para que verifique mi capacidad y se dará cuenta que puede confiar plenamente en mi—veo todo lo que me dio, es familiar de los dueños de la agencia de empleadas domésticas.

—Eres, sabaku no, significa que eres hijos de ellos o algún otro familiar.

—Soy el hijo, mis padres quieren que aprenda a tener responsabilidades, y aquí estoy.

—Entra.

El chico se nota tímido, no me gusta que un hombre esté acompañando a mi esposa por mucho tiempo. No debo hacerme idea con eso. Se nota que es un jovencito. Me urge que mi esposa no esté sola, así que tendré que aceptar por el momento.

—Mi amor, el tu acompañante, Gaara Sabuko No.

—Mucho gusto, Sra. Uzumaki—se dan un apretón de manos.

—Hola, Gaara, espero llevarnos bien.

—Bueno Gaara, tu trabajo es cuidar a mi esposa, quiero que esté cómoda durante su embarazo, no puede hacer nada de esfuerzo, aunque le dije que si puede cocinar tú la ayudaras en eso.

—Soy buen cocinero, es más estoy estudiando para eso. Pronto tendré mi restaurante.

El celular no para de sonar, atiendo, me solicitan en la oficina, no quería ir a trabajar, pero cuando insisten es por algo importante. Le doy un beso en la frente a Hinata, le termino de dar otras instrucciones, me voy.

Ya en el auto miro el edificio, no entiendo porque estoy preocupado por ese chico. No creo que mi encanto haya desparecido, sé que Hinata me ama, y no creo que me engañe con alguien como él.

No pensé que mi ayudante fuera un hombre, no tengo problemas con eso, pero hay ciertas cosas que solo una mujer puede entender. No debo sentirme intimidada por él. Se nota que está abrumado, solo está ahí parado esperando instrucciones. No soy el tipo de mujer que da órdenes, soy alguien pasivo, me gusta pasar desapercibida, tanto así que fue difícil que Naruto se diera cuenta de mi existencia durante el centro de recuperación.

—Eh, bueno, me gustaría saber más de ti—me sonrojo el solo dirigirle la palabra.

—Soy estudiante de gastronomía, pienso abrir mi primer restaurante dentro de poco, y necesito dinero por eso estoy aquí.

—Bueno, supongo que sabrás hacer platillos deliciosos, puedes enseñarme algunos.

Lo menos que pensé era tomar como trabajo ser cuidador de una embarazada. Mi padre me puso un ultimátum, si no conseguía un empleo para pagar mis estudios no seguiría con mi meta. Bueno tengo que ser paciente, no es difícil, se nota que ella es una mujer sensata y amable, sobre todo tímida. Creo que nos llevaremos bien, estoy dispuesto a conocerla un poco y enseñarle algo de cocina.

—Te ayudaré a limpiar la cocina y también con todo lo del apartamento.

—Si necesito un poco de ayuda, no puedo hacer mucho esfuerzo, puedes ayudarme a limpiar el baño y también limpiar el piso.

Me dispongo hacer lo que dijo, primero empiezo con la cocina, no es mucho que hacer, ella estaba terminando de lavar los platos. Miro a mi alrededor, todo es ordenado y limpio, se nota que se esmera por tener todo arreglado. Esta mujer es la típica ama de casa, se nota que no quiere llegar a más. Por lo general me gusta las mujeres más liberales, pero también me gusta la timidez. Abro la nevera y busco ciertos ingredientes para hacer un plato especial para ella, quiero impresionarla con un plato único, me especializo en la cocina europea, en general me gusta experimentar con platos de distintos países de Europa. No consigo algo que sea digno para mostrar, será mejor empezar con algo típico.

Noto la barriga de la mujer, tiene apenas unos meses. Ella está sentada en la sala leyendo, me dispongo a buscar los implementos para limpiar el baño, me indica un pequeño anexo que está al lado del lavandero, ahí está todo lo que necesito para la limpieza. Agarro la cubeta y meto en ella, los cepillos y detergente, me coloco los guantes, que tienen que ser color rosa, voy al baño que me indica está en la habitación principal.

No tardé mucho en limpiar el baño y también el suelo, debo decir que es un lugar pulcro y fácil de manejar, creo que este trabajo será pan comido, falta una hora para el almuerzo. Me dispongo a hacer mi verdadero trabajo, cocinar. Saco los ingredientes para preparar la comida, haré algo sencillo a base de arroz y cerdo frito. Hinata se sienta en el banco del mesón. Quiero mostrarle un espectáculo. Por eso le digo que este atenta. Soy capaz de moverme con agilidad, hay que saber tratar cada ingrediente como se debe, cortar el cerdo tiene que ser preciso, tener el grosor exacto para cuando tenga que ser freído, el punto de cocción sea el idóneo.

Que rico huele. Quiero levantarme y estar a su lado para aprender, aunque el plato que me preparará se hacerlo, solo que esta vez lo probaré por un verdadero chef, posiblemente lo haga de una manera que me impresionará saborear algo típico como ingenioso.

Lo veo caminar de aquí a allá, que ágil con los cuchillos, los lanza al aire y lo agarra por el mango con una facilidad, corta con tanta rapidez, vaya que demuestra el gusto por la cocina, es todo un espectáculo verlo cocinar. Me pregunto cómo será estar casada con un chef. Posiblemente la mujer que se case con él, probará todos los días platillos deliciosos.

Ha pasado menos de una hora y ya está listo, sí que cocina rápido, me sirve un tazón que consta de arroz con una salsa oscura y cerdo frito y un poco de cebolleta encima. Agarro los palillos, y tomo un tajo del cerdo, al comerlo siento que voy al cielo, es magnífico, creo que voy a tener un orgasmo por este maravilloso trozo de carne, pruebo el arroz con la salsa y al juntarlo con otro trozo de cerdo, mi boca tiene un festín de sabores, esto está mucho mejor de lo que he hecho, en definitiva, es un cocinero excepcional.

—Vaya, esto es magnífico, eres muy buen cocinero—Gaara me sonríe, vaya que guapo es.

—Que bueno que te haya gustado, tendrás la suerte de probar los mejores platillos, aunque me especializo en la gastronomía europea, pretendo montar un restaurante que se especialice en ese tipo de gastronomía.

—Te irá bien. Espero aprender un poco de ti.

Ha pasado un mes desde que estoy en el apartamento de Minato, quise hacer de cuenta que no se nada de él, pero no puedo mentirme más, es el padre de Naruto, por suerte él no se acuerda de mí. Durante el juicio fue una sola vez. Es un hombre ocupado. Estoy segura que Naruto no le de mucho detalle a su padre porque posiblemente no quería seguir complicando las cosas para Sasuke, es decir, Minato es prácticamente el dueño de casi toda la ciudad. No es el gobernador, pero con tantos negocios y tierras compradas. Espero que nunca se de cuenta quien soy realmente.

Contrató a una enfermera para ayudarme con el baño y a vestirme, por lo menos puedo comer sola. No me gusta sentirme inútil, no puedo ayudar con los quehaceres, pienso que estar tres meses sin hacer nada será una eternidad. Trato de pararme para ir al baño, agito la campana que me proporcionó para que la enfermera me atienda, se tarda en llegar, agito la campana nuevamente y nada, se supone que estaba en la sala, no está, cómo pudo dejarme sola, le diré a Minato que la despida, me levanto con mucha dificultad, camino torpemente hasta el baño, como puedo bajo mis pantaletas, y me siento, por lo menos sé que puedo llegar al baño sin ayuda.

Ahora como hago, la ducha está cerca, me sostengo de la baranda y hago el esfuerzo de levantarme, cuando doy un movimiento me suelto y caigo, quiero llorar, esto no es lo que quería. Como puedo subo las pantaletas y me arrastro para llegar a la cama. No puedo levantarme me cuesta teniendo un brazo y una pierna enyesada, cuando ya estoy por la mitad del camino Minato entra, estoy segura que me sonrojé, que me vea en este estado deplorable es lo último que puedo soportar.

Él se agacha para ayudarme, me carga entre sus brazos, trata de llevarme, pero creo que el yeso aumenta mi peso, digo porque termina por tambalearse y caemos en la cama, él está encima de mí, puedo sentir su aliento, tenerlo muy cerca me enciende. Es un hombre guapo, a pesar de su edad, no ha perdido el atractivo. Acaricio su rostro, paso mis dedos por sus labios, sus ojos me hipnotizan.

¿Qué está haciendo? No pensé que esta situación fuera a tornarse candente. Estaba seguro que ella estaría apenada al igual que yo, quiero levantarme e irme, estoy reaccionando a sus toques, quiero besarla, y otras cosas más, si me atrevo a besarla, no habrá vuelta atrás. Mejor es levantarme, el tratar de moverme solo hace que mi cuerpo se una más al de ella, sentir su entrepierna en mi miembro no ayuda, estoy tan excitado.

Pero que…me está besando, maldición por qué, ya no puedo parar, le sigo el juego, si ella quiere seguir con esto, pues lo tendrá.


End file.
